Sweet Revenge
by Riviere Malfoy
Summary: There is a French exchange student at the school and Draco is falling for her. Plus the Death Eaters escape from Azkaban and the exchange student wants revenge for her mother.
1. The Exchange Student

Year-5  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own most of the characters. If you know anything about Harry Potter you should be able to tell which are mine and which are J. K. Rowling's.  
  
***  
  
Sweet Revenge  
  
Chapter One-The Exchange Student  
  
Lyra woke up suddenly but she didn't remember why. As she looked around Lyra realized that she was on the Hogwarts Express. A loud banging from the compartment door had reminded her why she woke up.  
  
"I demand that you open up door! Don't you know who my father is?!" cried a voice on the other side of the door.  
  
Sleepily, Lyra got up and opened the door. Leaning against the frame she yawned, "As a matter of fact, I 'ave no idea oo your father is. Zis is my compartment and I suggest that you go find your own."  
  
"Well my father is Lucius Malfoy and I am Draco Malfoy. These two airheads are Crabbe and Goyle. And all the other compartments are full." The boy who was banging said.  
  
Lyra's eyes traveled to the two bulky figures behind Draco. Then she looked back towards Draco. His blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes were a sparkling, pale blue-gray colour, almost silver. On his robes was a shiny prefect badge and on his face was a smirk. He is kind of cute. Lyra thought to herself. Her hands reached up to fix her strawberry blonde curls that had fallen out of place while she slept. "For a sweet face you sure have an attitude." She replied.  
  
"Funny, I was going to say the same about you. By the way, what year are you, I don't believe I've seen you before."  
  
"My name is Lyra Heathers and I'm a fifth year. I just transferred over from Beauxbatons."  
  
"I probably could've guessed that with your accent."  
  
"Is it really zat obvious? I 'ave been working so 'ard on my English."  
  
"It is better than some I've seen. Now can we sit down or are we going to stand the rest of the ride?"  
  
"We?" Lyra had completely forgotten about Draco's sidekicks.  
  
"Yes, you haven't forgotten Crabbe and Goyle already have you?" Draco was now staring into Lyra's eyes without blinking. They were entrancing, emerald green with flecks of gold. He then stepped into the compartment from the aisle. Draco closed the door behind him leaving Crabbe and Goyle outside.  
  
"Now 'oo 'as forgotten them?" The smirk was now on Lyra's face while Draco was still staring into Lyra's eyes trying to figure out what she was talking about. Crabbe and Goyle were now banging door. Draco snapped back to reality and let them both inside the compartment. Once everyone was settled Lyra asked, "I 'ave 'eard zat 'Arry Potter goes 'ere. Is it true?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Perfect Potter, the Mudblood, and the Weasel. The whole lot of them dirt. They shouldn't allow their like in the school, mudbloods and poor families. It is such a waste to have the Weasleys as a pureblood family. They might as well be muggles, their father sure is fascinated by them."  
  
"Did you 'ear what 'appened to 'Arry over ze summer?"  
  
"Of course I did." Draco's face lit up. "My father is a very powerful wizard and has his sources of information. Those Death Eaters sure screwed up. Potter should be dead by now. Instead just that muggle family he lives with is dead. He had to go into hiding until school started back up again but I haven't seen him on the train so far."  
  
"Wait, une seconde. What was your father's name again?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. But what does that have to do with anything?" Draco looked very confused again. He looked over at Crabbe and Goyle but they were fast asleep.  
  
"That name, I know zat name. Your father is a Death Eater! My mother was one too." Lyra dropped her voice off at the end of statement as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"What do you mean she was one?"  
  
"Er. well, you know the Death Eaters 'aven't 'ad much use with the Dark Lord gone." She lied. Lyra wasn't ready to talk about her mother.  
  
Draco could tell that Lyra was uncomfortable and dropped the subject. "What house are you in? You would make a great Slytherin."  
  
"'Ouse?" Lyra really didn't know anything about the new school she was going to.  
  
"Yea, you know, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I'll bet you'll be in Slytherin." Draco said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Draco and Lyra changed into their school robes and talked the rest of the ride. They walked off the train together when it reached the station, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. As they walked towards the horseless carriages, Draco heard Hagrid saying hello to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"That great oaf is still here! Dumbledore should have fired him ages ago! Well that's not the first bad choice he's made. My father says he has this crazy plan to defeat You-Know-Who. He's trying to befriend the giants and wants the Minister to get rid of all the Dementors."  
  
"My Father insisted that I go 'ere. 'E 'as always liked Dumbledore, its 'orrible."  
  
"I wanted to go to Durmstrang but my Father said it was too far. We'd better go, the carriages are going to leave soon." Draco added before they headed off in the direction of the horseless carriages.  
  
***  
  
"Is there a fifth year by the name of Lyra Heathers here?" Professor McGonagall asked to the students now entering the Great Hall.  
  
"Oui, ma'am. Zat would be me." Lyra said walking towards McGonagall.  
  
"Okay, good. You need to up front with the first years, dear, since you need to be sorted too."  
  
Then as the rest of the students took their seats at their house tables, Lyra walked to the front with the first years. They all had looks of terror on their faces waiting for the Sorting Hat to be brought out. Lyra looked funny standing with the first years. She was much taller and easily stood out. Then the Sorting Hat began it's song. (A/N I'm not creative enough to write my own song. I originally had one written but as I looked back at, it is complete crap, so I won't add it.)  
  
As the Sorting Hat finished it's song, the Hall broke out in applause. Then Professor McGonagall explained, "Now when I call your name please come up and put the Sorting Hat on, then go and sit at your appropriate house table."  
  
Eww, I have to put that disgusting hat on my head?!  
  
"Alden, Mandy!"  
  
A small girl with blonde braids stepped forward and walked towards the Sorting Hat. Then she put it on and sat down on the stool. A second later the hat called out so everyone could hear, "Ravenclaw!" The girl quickly took off the Sorting Hat and scurried over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
This process continued and when they got to 'h', McGonagall called, "Heathers, Gail!" Draco looked to see the girl who stepped forward hearing Lyra's surname. The girl looked similar to Lyra, it was most likely her sister. But Lyra never mentioned having a sister. The girl was about a half foot shorter than Lyra but she had the same strawberry blonde hair. It was probably curly like Lyra's too but looked like it had been blown straight. She had the same sweet, round face. The eyes were the only major difference instead of the vivid green that Lyra's were, the younger girls eyes were a soft, woody brown. The girl then placed the hat on her head and was sorted into Gryffindor. Draco saw her sit down next to Ginny Weasley and begin to talk. It looked like they had met before, most likely on the train.  
  
Now only two people were left, Lyra and some other boy. The boy was tall but still looked like a first year. He had curly, dark brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Wood, Kevin!" Kevin walked over to the Sorting Hat, sat down and placed it on his head. He looked much calmer than any of the other first years.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat called.  
  
Kevin walked over to the Gryffindor table where two redheaded twins eagerly greeted him. The whole table clapped harder for Kevin then they had for any of the other new Gryffindors.  
  
Finally, Lyra was the only one left. Then Professor McGonagall announced, "And we have one more new student who will be a fifth year here that has transferred over from Beauxbatons. Lyra Heathers."  
  
Lyra walked over and sat down on the stool. She spotted Draco smiling at her and she smiled back before putting the hat on. After a few seconds the Sorting Hat called out-  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
A lot of people stared as Lyra walked over to the Slytherin table. The Sorting Hat must have made a mistake. How could that sweet-looking girl be in Slytherin? Everyone knows that all the Slytherins turn out evil and there was no way that girl was evil. The only people who weren't surprised were Lyra, Draco, and Dumbledore. He always seems to know everything and the fact that Lyra got placed in Slytherin came as no shock to him.  
  
After Lyra sat down next to Draco, Dumbledore began, "Before we begin to eat I would like to announce the new teachers for this year. First of all, Madame Hooch has taken a well-deserved year off. Her replacement for the year will be Professor Wood."  
  
Cheers filled the Hall. The Gryffindors were all yelling, "Go Oliver!" The one little boy, Kevin Wood, was yelling the loudest and waving. Professor Wood waved and smiled back. He looked young and just out of school. He was obviously a former Gryffindor and Kevin's older brother.  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore continued, "Next, I would like to announce that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Delacour. Our former students should remember her as the Triwizard Champion from Beauxbatons last year.  
  
All of the guys clapped loudly staring at their new, half-veela teacher. The girls just clapped politely even though they knew having even only a half-veela teacher would make their relationships harder. Lyra sat pouting and evilly glaring at the new teacher. She remembered Fleur from Beauxbatons. That goodie-too-shoes wasn't one of her favorite people.  
  
"A reminder to all students that the forbidden forest is off limits. Now enjoy the feast!"  
  
As soon as Dumbledore finished, the plates on the tables filled with all types of food. There was roast beef, chicken, potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, and even some Bouillabaisse, which had become quite popular the previous year when the French students from Beauxbatons had visited. After they all had food on their plates, Draco decided to ask the question that had been on his mind.  
  
"Lyra?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Mind if I ask a question?"  
  
"Non, we talked the 'ole train ride, did we not?"  
  
Draco knew this but somehow this just felt different. He felt nervous for the second time in his life (the first time was in his first year when he had to go into the forbidden forest). "That first year who was sorted into Gryffindor, I think her name was Gail, she looks just like you. Is she your sister or something?"  
  
Lyra looked at Draco with wide eyes and her fork fell from her hand. Her creamy complexion was suddenly drained of all colour. After a few moments of silence, with Draco's intense gaze on her, Lyra finally managed to choke out the words, "Er. Oui. Mais, I don't want to talk about 'er."  
  
Then Lyra pushed back her plate and ran out of the Great Hall unnoticed by all except Draco, who still had his intense gaze upon her.  
  
***  
  
A/N- this is my first fanfiction. Please read and review. I need review or else I won't keep writing. 


	2. A Troubled Past

Disclaimer and Warnings- I don't own Harry Potter and the rest of the gang I only wish I did, but J.K. Rowling owns them. She also owns the room of requirement and the rest of that good stuff. This story is rated PG-13 for language so if you don't like cussing then don't read this. It has a lot of language in it, at least to me cause I normally don't curse but it comes out a lot in my writing. If anyone thinks I should change the rating let me know.  
  
Author's note- Sorry this chapter took forever to come out. I've had some major computer problems and school is starting next week and I have a ton of summer reading to do. I also want to start writing Simple Plan. I might not get a chance to update this story and since no one has reviewed I don't even know if anyone is even reading it so it isn't a top priority. If you would like me to keep the story going please review and let me know or e-mail me. I want to know what people think. For now, here is the next chapter:  
  
Sweet Revenge  
  
Chapter 2 ~A Troubled Past  
  
Draco's mouth hung open. 'What was that about?'  
  
Finally, Pansy Parkinson looked across the table at Draco. "Err, Draky, are you okay?"  
  
Draco snapped up and replied, "Yea, I'm fine. I gotta go. And in the future, please refrain from calling me Draky, I'm not your boyfriend." Then under his breath he added, "you dirty whore." With that, he ran off after Lyra, leaving a pouting Pansy.  
  
He started to head towards the common room but then realized that Lyra wouldn't have gone there because she didn't know where the common room was. Hell, before the train ride she didn't even know about the different houses.  
  
This made the search a little harder. If Lyra had hid in the bathroom then Draco would have a hard time getting to her. He would either have to wait for her to come out, which could take hours, or send Pansy in, but including that bitch might make things worse. But there is no way in hell I'm going in that bathroom.  
  
Wait, she wouldn't know where the bathroom is either. Draco sighed with relief.  
  
Then she could be anywhere. So Draco did the only thing he could do, he started checking every room. Lyra couldn't have gone too far, she didn't know her way around the school and could get lost. But why the hell does the damn school have to be so fucking big.  
  
***  
  
Why did have to run out? Lyra thought to herself. She didn't know her way around the school and had gotten herself completely lost. She had begun pacing back and forth through an empty corridor across from a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I just need a place where I can hide out for a while and collect my thoughts.  
  
After a third time walking through the corridor, Lyra knew she couldn't just keep pacing, she had to go somewhere. The rest of the students would be done supper soon. She looked up and saw a door she hadn't remembered seeing before.  
  
Lyra opened the door and inside was a couple of sofas and a few boxes of tissues. The room was deserted. It had a cozy feeling to it, a perfect place to be alone. She entered the room and collapsed onto a couch.  
  
How could I not realize that this would come up? Eventually I was going to have to talk about my family. It was unavoidable. This is just so soon. But now I need to figure out what to do about the problem. Lyra reached for a tissue to dry off her tears.  
  
I just met Draco; it's too soon to discuss my family problems. He wouldn't understand.  
  
Just then, the doorknob began to turn. Lyra quickly tried to make herself look presentable and grabbed her wand when Draco stuck his head into the room.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! I was worried. What the fuck were you thinking?" Draco said, relived that his search was over.  
  
"You were worried-about me?" This amazed Lyra. She had only met Draco today and he was worried about her.  
  
"Of course I was worried." Wait, I am a Slytherin. I'm not supposed to worry about other people. Am I going soft? And over some stupid girl? I'll deal with this later. There are other more pressing matters at the moment. "Lyra, why did you take off like that? Is there something I should know?"  
  
"Well, err.it's a long story. I was 'oping to tell it later on not so soon. Mais, I guess I might as well tell you now and get it over with.  
  
"Gail is my sister but we 'ate each other." She began as they both sat down on the couch. "You see, my mother was a Death Eater, like I said. My father was not, 'e 'ated Dark Magic. 'E didn't find out until a little after ze Dark Lord was defeated.  
  
"In my first year a Beauxbatons, some of the other Death Eaters accused my mother of being a spy. So they killed her." Lyra had broken down into tears and was now very thankful for the tissue boxes in the room.  
  
"That is so horrible." Draco consoled her. So that was what she meant by her mother was a Death Eater. Those fucking bastards who killed Lyra mother ought to rot in Hell for eternity. Wait-why do I care about this?  
  
"It was Bellatrix Lestrange. I will never forget that name. She used the Cruciatus Curse on my mother until she would admit that she was a spy for the Light. But my mother wasn't a spy and she wouldn't give up. Then Lestrange just ended it, she used Avada Kedavra." Lyra started a new fit of tears.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so this isn't even a whole chapter. Nobody has reviewed so I am assuming that nobody is reading. I already had this part written so I just typed it up since I had it. Unless I get a review letting me know that at least one person wants the story continued then I'm not writing anymore. Of course, I do like to write more after new Harry Potter books come out. But that won't be for a while, so for now don't expect anymore without asking. I do have other stories I really want to start that are most likely one chapter ones.  
  
~Gwen 


End file.
